A King's Responsibility
by Captain Spider
Summary: King Sonic has again saved the world. But now a bigger problem rises that threaten all of existence. Sonic must stop it while at the same time dealing with the return of the former King Shadow. Takes place in the Sonic the Hedgehog Comics
1. The End is Over

**This is just a little something I thought of after reading a friend's issue of Sonic Universe. This takes place at the end of the 'Sonic Universe 30 Years Later' story line. It's my attempt to wrap up some lose ends of the story and redeem Shadow.**

**For those of you who don't read Sonic Universe or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic's I'm not going to bother explaining the whole thing, however I will provide a brief summary in beginning of the chapter.**

**---------  
**

**Chapter 1: One Last Time  
**

Sonic the Hedgehog stood, once again the hero of Mobius. He had just faced one of the biggest threats in over 30 years. While attending a celebration of Five Years of Peace, a missile was launched at him and his family by a group of terrorists know as the Dark Presence, and their leader Lien Da. Thankfully the missile was destroyed, by Silver the Hedgehog, who then accompanied them home to speak with Sonic.

The Dark Presence brought an end to their talks by invading the castle. After telling his wife Sally, and their children Sonia and Manik, to get into a safe room with Silver, Sonic rushed off. He quickly picked up Lara-Su, the daughter of Knuckles and the current guardian, and Melody and Skye Prower, who parents Tails and Mina had recently been captured by the Dark Presence. With the Dark Presence in control, Sonic and the others made contact with Argyle, the tech savvy son of Vector the Crocodile. To Sonic's delight, Argyle revealed that he had other guests, Jacques D'Coolette and his sister Belle. Forming the New Freedom Fighters, Sonic led the team to Castle Mobius, only to be met by the monstrous Tikhaos.

During the battle Sonic was also joined by Tails and Mina, who the Dark Presence had apparently released. While the others fought Sonic went underground to rescue his family and Silver. Once they were safe he tried to defeat Tikahaos by hitting the weak point that was its brain, the same way he did so many years ago. Instead he received a blast of energy from Tikhaos's for his trouble. Thankfully his children Sonia and Manik then took his place and successfully defeated Perfect Tikhaos, allowing Lara-Su to seal the beast. Sonic watched Silver leave and then went to join his friends, family and team-mates in celebration.

Unfortunately the celebration was soon cut short, as the sky suddenly began to turn dark. Ice cold rain began to pour down, the wind began to whip and howl with destructive force, and thunder began to roar alongside fierce flashes of red lightning.

Sonic looked up at the storm, fear beginning to rise in him. In all his years he had never seen anything like this. One thing was for sure, this storm wasn't natural. "What's going on?" Suddenly he heard Argyle, attempt to contact him over the comm-link he was wearing. He pressed his finger to his ear activating the comm-link. "Argyle, what's up?"

"_Bad new sire, really bad. I've got massive emergences coming in from all over the globe. I've got repots of earthquakes, fires, floods, city wide power outages. It's like the whole planet has suddenly gone mad."_

Sonic grimaced. It was times like this he hated being King. He was a hog of action, a front line solider, not a general. Ask him punch a bad guy and he was happy to oblige. Handling emergency disasters, directing people, that wasn't his thing. Still as the King it was his responsibility to take care of his people. "Do what you can on your end Arglye. Call every Chaotix and former Freedom Fighter that you can. Send emergency units to the areas where the most people trouble is. Try and save as many places as you can, and evacuate any that you can't. We'll try to stop in from here."

'_Yes sire.'_

Tails saw the distressed look on Sonic's face. In all his years he had never seen his best friend look so worried. "Sonic what is it? What's going on?"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"The end of the world as we know it."

The others looked over to where the voice had come from. Their eyes went wide in astonishment as they saw a familiar raven colored hedgehog walking toward them. In his hand was a small crimson velvet bag, tied with a gold colored rope.

"Shadow?"

"But…but how?" asked Lara-Su, almost too stunned by the dark hedgehog's sudden return to speak. "I froze you in time."

Shadow smirked. "I have Lain-Da to thank for my freedom."

In an instant realization dawned on Sonic. "That's what why she and the Dark Presence invaded the castle. To set you free. Where is she anyway?"

"She's been taken care of," replied Shadow, a hard cold look on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara-Su. She didn't like the tone in the dark hedgehog's voice. Even though she despised her aunt for the horrible and treasonous deeds she had committed over the years, she was still family.

"I removed the armband that protected her from the time-line shift," responded Shadow in uncaring tone. "Whether she's still alive or not, I don't know. Nor do I care."

Lara-Su growled in angre. "Why you son of a..." She marched toward the back hedgehog, her eyes filled with rage, as fully intended to pound the ebony hedgehog into a red and black paste.

However she was stopped by Sally's gently but firm hand restraining her. "Hold it Lara-Su, you can settle things with his former lowness later. Right now we've got a bit of a situation on our hands."

Lara-Su frowned and folded her arms, but said nothing.

Sally then turned to her former husband contempt evident in her eyes. "Now then Shadow, what exactly did you mean by the end of the world?"

Shadow glared slightly at Sally for the lowness comment, she'd obviously been spending too much time with Sonic. He said nothing instead turning his attention to the sky. The storm was still raging; and it was only growing fiercer by the second. "What you see is the result of the _'King's'_ attempt to meddle in forces that he does not understand."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Me? How is this my fault?"

Shadow turned his attention to the cobalt hedgehog glaring daggers at him. "The time-line you idiot. This entire mess is a direct result of you naive attempt to use a machine you didn't know how to use in order to fix a problem you didn't understand."

"That's impossible," defended Sonic. "I repaired the time-line and the trouble it was causing."

Shadow shook his head. "Still as naive as ever I see. Yes, you did repair the damage that was done, and prevented the disaster that would have occurred, but in doing so you also created an even bigger one. By meddling with the time stream you caused a disturbance in the flow of cosmic energies that keeps the universe together."

Sonic stared in confusion at the dark hedgehog. "Say what?"

Shadow sighed and shook his head. Apparently age had not brought the benefit of wisdom to the cobalt hedgehog. "Think of it this way. Time is like a river. By writing yourself out of the time line you caused a whirlpool in the river. That whirlpool has been growing larger and larger ever since your return. Now it's grown out of control, and we've become caught in it."

Shadow looked back up at the sky, seeing the violent storm that was taking place. "This global chaos will only continue to increase, and it won't be long before it becomes enough to destroy the entire planet, and eventually the universe."

"Ok, so how do we stop it?" asked Sonic.

Shadow turned his attention away from the storm, and back toward Sonic. "We don't. I do."

"And just how do you plan to pull that off?" asked Sonic. Shadow may have been powerful, but even the Ultimate Lifeform couldn't after. Not on his own anyway.

Shadow held up the bag still in his hands. He untied the golden colored string, showing the contents to Sonic and the others. "With these."

Sonic's eyes went wide in astonishment. Inside the bag were the seven large different colored jewels.

"The chaos emeralds," said Tails. "Where did you get those?"

Shadow pulled one of the emeralds out of the bag, and held it in his hand. He could feel the immense energy pulsating inside the gem. "I collected the emeralds years ago, and stored them in secret room in the palace."

"But how did you know you would need them?" questioned Sally. Shadow had always been the type to strategize rather them simply running in blindly the way her husband usually did. But this seemed just a little too convenient.

Shadow smirked. "You forget that I am The Ultimate Lifeform. I am more connected to the chaos force then anyone. I detected hits of this anomaly years ago, and have been secretly preparing for it ever since. When I was awakened by Lain-Da I immediately felt the disturbance in the chaos force, and knew that it wouldn't be long before the universe began to rip itself apart."

"If that's true then why didn't you tell us before now?" asked Tails.

"I knew that after everything that had happened, and with Lain-Da's attack, you wouldn't believe me, and that by the time you did it would be too late. I had to get to the emeralds as fast as possible, so I released Tikhaos, and transformed her in into her perfect form in order to get you away from the castle."

"What?!" yelled Lara-Su in rage. "You mean you unleashed Tikhaos just to distract us! Are you insane?!"

Shadow shrugged. "I knew you could handle the situation. I even ordered the dark Presence to say that they had renounced me, and help with the evacuation efforts, as well as to release the Prowers in order to give you some back-up."

"Guy's," said Mina. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we've kinda got a bigger problem at the moment."

Everyone looked toward the sky as the powerful storm was becoming even more violent.

"She's right," said Shadow. "You stay here. I'll take care of this."

"What?" asked Sonic.

"This is a chaos induced storm," said Shadow. "That means that only those connected to the chaos force can stop in. Lara-Su isn't powerful enough, and since Knuckles isn't here, I'm the only one can stop this."

Shadow removed the other chaos emeralds from the bag and set them on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated, letting the immense energy flow through him.

The chaos emeralds began to glow, as they rose from the ground and began circling the dark hedgehog. Faster, and faster, and faster the emeralds spun, until they were only a blur of colors. Finally there was an explosion of bright light.

When the light faded, the emerald fell to the ground and Shadow stood in his super form. His once midnight black fur was now a golden yellow. His body glowed with golden energy, as he floated a few inches off the ground.

The younger members of the group had never seen anyone in their super form before, and stared at the golden hedgehog in amazement. Even Julie-Su who was the oldest among the young heroes was at a complete loss for words.

"Mon Dieu," said Jacques.

"Wow," said Skye.

"That's so cool." said Manic.

"He looks so pretty," said Sonica.

Without so much as a word Shadow flew into the sky, heading straight for the heart of the destructive storm.

Sally watched as Super Shadow flew off into the sky. She turned to her husband, worry evident on her face. "What do we do now?"

"One thing's for sure," said Sonic. "I'm not letting Shadow hog all the action."

"But Sonic…"

Sonic ignored his wife protest, stepping into the ring of chaos emeralds that were now lying on the ground.

Just as he began concentrating on the endless energies stored in the emeralds, he was stopped by his wife grabbing his arm. He turned, seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. "Don't try to stop me Sal. This is something I have to do."

Sally nodded. "I know. Just be careful ok. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

Sonic smiled playfully. "Come on Sal, how many times have I done something like this before."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "That depends, are we taking this decade, or last?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Just watch the kids Sal. I'm going in."

With that Sally released her husband's arm as he walked into a circle of chaos emeralds.

Just as Shadow had done Sonic closed his eyes, concentrating on the powerful energies he had not tapped into in over two decades. The emeralds reacted, as they floated up and began circling the cobalt hedgehog. There was another flash of light as Sonic transformed into his into Super form.

Up in the sky Shadow had reached the center of the destructive storm. Lighting flashed all around him as winds blew with the strength of a hurricane. He cleared his mind concentrating on power that fueled the destructive storm. He could feel the energy all around him, pushing against him with the force of an entire ocean pounding. He had never felt such a torrent of wild unchecked energy. _'It's worse than I thought. Dame that blue hedgehog.'_

Shadow raised his hands letting his chaos energy and mentally dove head long into the deadly storm, His mind entering into a trance while his body acted as an anchor so that he wasn't completely overwhelmed why the deadly energy. In his mind's eye he could almost see the waves of energy moving wildly like strings in tornado. Slowly and with the utmost precision he weaved the ragging energy, doing strenuous metal gymnastics as he tried to halt the fluctuating energy, attempting to correct the flow and halt the destruction that was taking place around the world. He had to be careful one slip and entire construct would collapse, setting off a chain of destruction that even he wouldn't be able to stop.

So focused on his task was he, that he failed to take notice of the wild and out of control lightning bolts flashing all around him. Shadow yelled in pain as a bolt of destructive energy ripped through his body. For a split second his concentration slipped, and he felt the chaos energies begin to spiral out of control. He could feel the energy pushing against him like a flood, as he struggled to maintain his concentration. He couldn't afford to lose his connection to the energy. If he did the energy would become too wild for him to establish another one.

---------

Back on earth the ground began to shake violently as the storm suddenly became worse. Large fissures began to open in the once solid ground swallowing the surface, and lighting began to strike the ground.

Tails grabbed his wife as the ground beneath them suddenly began to collapse.

Sonica and Manic jumped as they were nearly struck lightning. They ran to their mother held onto their mother as tightly as they could.

"Mommy, what's happening?" asked the slightly panicked Manic.

Sally hugged her children reassuringly. "It's ok kids. Don't worry. Everything will be ok. I'm sure you're father can handle things." _'I hope.'_

_----------_

Up in the sky, Shadow attempted to regain control of the wild energy. His muscles stiffened, his heart raced, and sweat began to trickle down his face.

Suddenly he noticed another bolt of lightning headed straight for him. As desperately as he wanted to move he knew he couldn't. If he did it would sever his already weakened connection to the chaos force, and by now the energy was far too out of control for him establish another. Yet if he didn't, he ran the risk of further disrupting the chaos flow, accelerating the already out of control energy. Shadow closed his eyes and braced himself. It would be excruciatingly painful, but with skill, and a lot of luck, he could ride out the painful energy without causing too much damage to the earth.

But although Shadow braced himself, the painful jolt never came. Cautiously he opened his eyes and was surprised to see the golden form of Sonic the Hedgehog in front of him.

Shadow glared at the golden hedgehog. "What the hell are you doing here Faker?"

Sonic smirked. "Come on. You really think I'm gonna just sit back and let you hog all the glory. Get real."

Shadow glared the golden speedster. If he wasn't so busy trying to prevent the end of the world he would have pounded the hedgehog. "You don't get it do you. This isn't about glory. This is about saving lives. Just because you're super doesn't mean you can do anything. My chaos powers means that's I'm the only one who can fix this."

Sonic's eyes filled with what Shadow could swear was remorse, before becoming stern again. "I know. But you said so yourself Shadow. I'm the one who caused this mess. That means it's my responsibility. Even if I can't repair the damage I've done it's my job as King to do whatever I can to protect my people."

Shadow stared at the golden hedgehog. He could see the seriousness in Sonic's eyes. This was not the same hedgehog Shadow had known so many years ago. Time had brought age and experience, and humbled the once cocky teenager. Something Shadow would have thought was impossible.

Finally Shadow submitted to his old rival request. "Fine. If you want to help so badly, then keep that lighting off me. I may be invulnerable in this form, but if that lightning hit's me it could interfere with my chaos energies. And results would be disastrous."

Sonic nodded. He floated into the air while Shadow turned his back to him and continued the work he had begun.

As Shadow worked to repair the damage to the time stream, Sonic zoomed around him at light speed, blocking every bolt of lightning that even got near the ebony hedgehog. However one bolt slipped past Sonic and hit Shadow directly in the back.

Shadow growled in pain as he struggled to hold together the repairs he had already made. "Dame it. Where is that Faker when I actually need him?"

Suddenly there was another bolt of lightning headed straight for him. But just before it could reach him, it was blocked by Super Sonic. "Sorry Shadow, that last one slipped by me."

Shadow grumbled. "Guess you're not as fast as you used to be," he said, then when back to work.

-----------

On the ground the others watched as slowly the lightning began to die down, the winds slowed, and the sky beginning to return to its normal color.

Once the storm stop passed they all waited with bated breath for the two hedgehog's return. After what felt like an eternity they finally spotted the golden pair floating down toward. Their chaos energies began to leave them as they floated down, and by the time they reached the ground they had returned to their normal forms.

Sally, Manic, and Sonica rushed to Sonic. Sonic smiled and embraced him in a loving hug.

Sonic left his wife's loving embrace, and turned to his dark counterpart. Shadow had just returned from what should have been an eternity in suspended animation. Again. And helped save the world. Again. The question was…what now?

------------

**That's all for chapter one. Like I said the story isn't that long, there will only be 3 chapters total.**

**Please Read and Review. I am always open to questions comments, and constructive criticism.  
**


	2. The Life We Left Behind

**Se-chan88: Thanks for subscribing, and thanks for the review.**

**CrazyNutSquirrel: Thanks. I felt the same way. That's why I wrote the story in the first place.**

**Teribane****: Glad you liked it. As for the writing, like I said this was just a little something that popped into my head and I had to wrote it. It's not meant to be my best work, but I still tried to make it good.  
**

**Chapter 2: The Life We Left Behind**

The two hedgehog's stared at each other in silence for what felt like a millennium.

Finally Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Shadow who took off his crown, and tossed it to Sonic. "I believe this belongs to you," he said.

Sonic looked at the crown suspiciously, then back at the dark hedgehog. "Shadow are you…giving up." Of all the things Shadow could have done this was the one he least expected.

"I prefer the term surrendering with honor," stated the dark hedgehog.

Sonic gave Shadow perplexed look. "But why?" Shadow was a lot of things, powerful, rude, cold, vicious, but a quitter, never. He had more fight and determination in him then anyone Sonic had ever met. To see him simply give up, let alone without a fight, just seemed wrong.

"Because I never wanted to be king," he answered.

Now Sonic was really confused. Shadow had spent almost twenty years ruling Mobius with an iron first. Then when he finally reappeared to claim the throne, Shadow locked him, Tails, and Lara-Su in the dungeon. Not only that, but Shadow tried to kill him to when he attempted to take the throne by force.

Shadow could see the confusion in the cobalt hedgehog's eyes, and decided to elaborate. "When you disappeared I knew that things would change. That the world would get ugly, and that every merciless dictator with a thirst for power would attempt to concur the planet. So I took up the crown to stop them, and prevent a World War from tearing the planet apart. Even your wife is willing to admit that things were never more peaceful then when I was in charge."

Sonic looked at Sally for confirmation on the dark hedgehog's words, and was met with a reluctant nod. "He has a point Sonic. It's true that things were rough when Shadow was King, but for the most part there was peace. There where no evil over lords, or mad scientist's attempting any kind of conquest while he was on the thrown."

Sonic frowned, and turned back to black hedgehog. "That maybe true, but you were still a tyrant."

Shadow crossed his arms. "I make no apologies for my actions. I did what I had to in order to keep peace. I'm sure the former guardian would agree if he were here."

Sonic glared at the raven hedgehog. "Even if all that's true, that doesn't explain why you locked me up, or why you fought me when I came back instead of just handing over the crown then."

Shadow's expression changed from its normal emotionless state, to one of slight anger. "I think you deserved it after the stupid stunt you pulled when you reset the time line, and starting this whole mess," he said glaring at the blue hedgehog. "Tell me _your majesty_, did it ever once occur inside that tiny brain of yours, that when you discovered the life threatening space anomaly, to ask for help from the one creature who is the master space and time!" By now Shadow was glaring daggers at Sonic, his temper beginning to rise.

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off as Shadow continued his rant. "No! Instead you rushed off to play the hero like always! Tampering with forces you fail to understand, and nearly causing the end of the world! Again!" By now Shadow's eyes were alive with burning rage, as red chaos energy began to pulse around his body. For a moment It looked as though he might attack Sonic on the spot, and Sonic pushed Sally behind him as he readied himself for what he thought to be fight with his dark rival.

Shadow breathed deep, attempting to calm his boiling rage. Slowly the energy around his began to die down, and Shadow gained control of himself before continuing to speak. "Thirty years, and your still just as foolish and short sighted as when you were a teenager."

Sonic glared at the black hedgehog, felling both insulted and outraged the hedgehog's harsh words. "Hey I did what I had to do in order to save reality! I had no chose!" he defended. "Besides you think I wanted to do it! You think I wanted to reset my life! I missed out on the last 25 years of my life for crying out load!" he yelled, now beginning to lose control of his own temper.

"So did I," was the ebony hedgehog's response.

Sonic was taken aback by the remark. "Say what?"

Shadow sighed. "You're not the only one who's life was altered by the time shift you know." He glanced up at the calm midnight sky as his eyes took on a far off look. "In the other time line I lead a very different life from this one, far away from the world and its problems. It was a simple live, but a good one. I didn't have to worry about fighting evil dictators, or being hunted like an animal by government agents. I didn't have to constantly be on edge, always looking over my shoulder for hidden assassins, or sleep with one eye open in case someone tried to kill or capture me. I was no longer Shadow the Ultimate Weapon of destruction. I was simply Shadow the Hedgehog." he said, still staring at the sky as his mind flashed back to a time that now seemed so far way. "It was as close to being happy as I'd been in a long time," he said.

Sonic could hear the softness in Shadow's voice as he spoke, and could tell the hedgehog was telling the truth.

Shadow's eyes shifted from their monetary softness, hardening as he glared murderously at the cobalt hedgehog. "Then you came along, and suddenly I'm thrust into a role I never wanted to be."

For once Sonic truly felt sorry for the dark hedgehog. If there was anyone who truly knew what it was like being thrown into a situation you didn't ask to be in, it was him. He had never asked for the amazing speed with which he was blessed with. Yet time and time again it fell to use his amazing abilities to save the world. "Man Shadow I am really sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"There is," replied Shadow. "After my defeat and imprisonment my popularity has apparently declined, despite the fact that I achieved world peace. I am now considered '_a_ _tyrant'_ as you said, no doubt made worse by you."

Sonic turned red embarrassment. During some of his public speeches he had indeed said some rather harsh words about the Ultimate Lifeform. "So what do want me to do about it?"

"I want you to issue me a pardon for the _crimes_ I supposedly committed," commanded Shadow. "What's more I want a public apology from you."

Sonic was outraged by dark hedgehog's unreasonable demands. He may have felt sorry for Shadow, but not enough that he would bow down before the former dark king. "Forget it. There's no way I'm gonna apologize to a guy like you."

Sally however felt differently, and gave her husband a stern look. _"Sonic."_

Sonic gulped. His wife's icey stare and stern voice let him know that this was not up for debate. "Fine," he said crossing his arms. "But I get to choose the form of the apology."

Shadow thought for a second before nodding. "Agreed. Also, now that I am I am no longer king, I will need a reliable source of income. And don't even think about sacking me with some degrading job, like royal janitor. Or so help me I'll take that crown back myself."

Sonic waved his hands in defense. He recognized the tone in dark hedgehog's, and knew that what he said wasn't so much a threat, as it was a promise. "Ok, ok. I tell you what Rouge is in charge of GUN now. I'm sure she can set you up something."

Shadow nodded in approval. Rouge had always been a good friend of his, both before and after he became king. He was sure he could count on the ivory bat to treat him fairly.

Sally sighed in relief. All things aside, Shadow had done a lot for the world, both in the past and present. At the very least he deserved the chance to live a normal life. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

For the second time Shadow's eyes softened, and his voice took on a slightly gentler tone. "There a girl who's been waiting for me for five years. I think it's past time I went to see her."

Sonic smiled a cocky smile. "Hate to break it to you Shadow, but in case you haven't noticed me and Sally are married now, and we're very happy together." He said, putting his arm around Sally's waist to emphasize his point.

Shadow smirked. "Whoever said I was talking about Sally?"

Sonic blinked, as he realized the meaning of Shadow's words. "Wait a minute? Are you telling me you were having an affair when you were married to Sally? That's low Shadow, even for you."

Shadow folded his arm, once again seeming to show no remorse for his questionable actions. "I don't think you can call it an affair when neither party care for each other to begin with. The only reason I ever married Sally was because I knew it would help bring peace to the planet, and I'm fully aware that was the only reason she agreed was to do the same. There was never any real love between the two of us." he said. His stern eyes bore into Sally, who looked away, unable to meet the dark hedgehog in the eye, knowing what he said was true.

"While she was busy pretending that the two of us actually gave a dame for each other, I found someone who I truly cared about, and hoped to start a new life with once this crap was over with." He turned and glared harshly at Julie-Su. "That is until this little which froze me, and cost me the last five years of my life. Time that should have been spent with the woman I love."

Julie-Su didn't say anything, but couldn't help feeling slightly guilty for her rash actions.

"Well now that everything is straightened out. I guess your be on your way," said Sonic.

Shadow smirked. "Not quite. There is one more thing I want."

----------

The engine roared as the black hedgehog speed through the darkness like a bat out of hell. Shadow was surprised the blue hedgehog had actually kept his motorcycle. It was a custom made copper that he had purchased many years ago. Apparently Sally had wanted to get rid of it, but Sonic thought it was cool and kept it. The hedgehog even kept it tuned up. _'Guess faker is good for something after all.'_

As he rode through the dark night streets he had a chance to reflect on the last five years.

Five years. He couldn't believe he had been frozen for five years. All because of his stupid desire for revenge. If there was one leasson Shadow should have learned by now, it was that revenge didn't solve anything. It was just an endless cycle of hate that brought nothing but more pain and suffering.

But Shadow had simply been so outraged when he realized what Sonic had done by resetting the time line. When he did he swore two things. The first was that he would do his best to maintain the peace that the blue hedgehog had fought so hard to obtain. Second was that when and if the blue hedgehog ever did return, he would kick his ass for starting this whole mess.

It had always been his plan that once he had thoroughly beaten the crap out of the blue hedgehog and then explained the trouble blue hedgehog's rash action had caused; he would willingly hand over the crown. If only that brat Lara-Su had waited another thirty seconds or so, everything would have worked out fine.

Shadow growled. Lara-Su. She was the one flaw in his plains. Shadow had never expected Sonic to have Lara-Su as back-up, or any back up for that matter. He had expected Sonic to fight him one on one. The same way they had always done. What truly surprised though was Lara-Su's level of power. Never would he have guessed she had the power to permanently freeze someone in time. A power even he himself did not posses.

Now because of his arrogance he had lost the last five years of his life. Time that should have been spent in the arms of his love.

Shadow shook his head calming his rising anger. _'What's done is done._' He'd learned long ago you couldn't change the past. Not without some serious repercussions at least. Now it was over, and he was finally returning to the place he should have been so long ago.

----------

After over two hours of riding Shadow finally pulled up to his destination. It was a small white house with a well tended lawn, and various flowers growing in the front. He cut the engine, and dismounted his bike.

He began walking up the cement walkway. His shoes clicking with every step he took. Before he even realized his feet had carried him down the walkway to the door. He raised his hand to the door, than hesitated. He began to feel something inside that he hadn't felt in over eighty years. Fear.

It had been five years. Five long years. What if she had moved on? What if she had forgotten about him? For all he knew she could be married and have kids by now. Or worse, what if she hated him? What if she thought he'd abandoned her, and the moment he opened the door she slammed it in his face. He wasn't sure he could take that kind of rejection.

Maybe he shouldn't do this? Maybe he should at least wait until morning?

Shadow shook his head, steadying his nerves. _'No. I have to this now.'_ He forced down the butterflies in his stomach and knocked loudly on the door.

A few second passed, each one seeming like hours. Shadow's fear began to rise again and he decided he had been right, that this was a mistake and that he should leave before he made a bigger one..

He was about to turn and walk away when the door was suddenly opened, revealing the form of a beautiful middle-aged pick female hedgehog. She was wearing a fluffy pink bath robe with matching slippers, but still served to show off her gorgeous figure. Even though she was in her early forties she looked as though she was only in her mid-twenties. The woman stared at him with wide green eyes. "Shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow nodded, and before he realized it the woman rushed into his arms. Tears fell from her eyes splashing on to the dark hedgehog's white patch of fur. "Oh Shadow. I've missed you so much."

For the first time a long time Shadow smiled, and he hugged the woman close to him. "I've missed you too Rose."

---------

**And know you know why this is labeled as a Shadamy story. **

**One chapter left. How will Amy react to Shadow's unexpected return? **

**Until then please Read and Review.**


	3. A New Promise

**Here's the final chapter of my short 'Mobius 25 Year' story. Thank you to my one reviewer; and to all the people who read and favorite the story or myself. **

**LuNaR ReFlEcTiOn: Thanks for the review, and trust me if I was writing Sonic, which I wish I was, this is how it that time line would have ended.**

**This chapter took me a little longer then I thought it would, and I ended up rushing it a little because I wanted to get it done.**

**Chapter 3: A New Promise**

Amy clunk tightly to the dark hedgehog, overjoyed to once again feel his warmth against her body, and hear his heart beat. She didn't even notice the frigid night air, as it whipped against her quills. She had dreamed about this moment for almost five years, and she had all but given up hope of ever seeing her dark lover again. Yet now here he was, look the same as she remembered him, as though he had stepped out of her memories. She feared that at any moment he would disappear again, or that she would awake to find that this was simply another dream.

Shadow wasn't sure what to do, so he simply held her, letting her tears of joy feel splash against his fur.

"Oh Shadow I'm so glad to see you," she said, her voice somewhat mumbled by Shadow's fur. "When Sonic returned I was so happy. I thought that it meant that we could finally be together. Just like you promised. But them when you didn't return, I thought that you…that you…" She was unable to finish her sentence, as a fresh wave of tears welled in her eyes.

Shadow felt guilt gnawing at him, realizing the pain and anguish he had unintentionally inflicted on the pick hedgehog. "I'm sorry Rose. I never meant to hurt you."

Amy pulled back, for the first time looking Shadow in the eye. "But where have you been all this time?"

It was a question that Amy had been asking herself for almost five years. Many were the nights she laid awake, wondering what had happened to him, often crying herself to sleep. Even when Sonic said that he had been defeated the dark King once and for all, she didn't believe it. She firmly believed that the blue hero was simply exaggerating his defeat of the dark hedgehog. It wouldn't be the first time that people thought Shadow were dead.

So she waited, confidant that her love would return. Yet as the months, and the years rolled by, she feared that what Sonic said was true. That Shadow really was gone, and that she would never see him again.

"Frozen in time, thanks to Lara-Su and her dame chaos powers," he grumbled. A small amount of anger flared in his eyes remembering his imprisonment.

Amy gasped slightly. It was an answer she did not expect, yet at the same time knew she knew she should have. Shadow was one of the strongest beings on the planet. What else short of the infinite cosmic powers of the chaos force, or death itself, could possibly stop him? "Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry."

"Mommy, what's going on?"

Shadow and Amy both looked over to see a small hedgehog standing in the middle of Amy's living room, rubbing her eyes in drowsiness at having been awakened at such a late hour. She had black fur, with pink stripes in her short quills, and jade green eyes. She looked to be no more than three or four. She was wearing a pink one piece pajama suit, and holding a green blanket in her small hands.

Amy went over and picked up the small hedgehog, holding her in her arms. "Maria, what are you doing out of bed this late?"

Shadow raised a curious eyebrow at child. He never remembered Amy having a child before he was frozen. Had Amy moved on like feared? "Rose, who is this?"

Amy smiled slightly. This was not exactly how she had imaged this moment in her head. "Shadow I'd like you to meet Maria, your daughter. Maria this is your daddy."

The small hedgehog blinked, as she stared at the dark hedgehog. "Daddy?"

Shadow's jaw dropped and stared at the young girl. For the first time in his life, he was completely speechless.

Suddenly the small hedgehog's expression changed from curious, to a happy as she smiled bright. "Daddy!"

She jumped from her mother's arms, and rushed to her father, hugging the dark hedgehog leg for all she was worth.

Shadow was completely caught off guard as the small hedgehog clung to him. He stood there frozen, unsure of what actions to take.

Amy smiled. She whipped a tear from her eye as she watched her daughter embrace her father for the first time. Shadow looked at her, and she could see the uneasiness in his eyes. She chucked at see the normally proud and confidant hedgehog looking so but decided to be merciful, and intervene. "Alright Maria, that's enough. It's time for bed."

The small hedgehog looked at her mother with sad, pleading eyes. "But mommy."

Amy shook her head. "No buts. It's way past your bed time. You can visit all you want with Daddy tomorrow."

The girl frowned, and the expression on her face made her look so much like Shadow, it was uncanny. It the end she relented. "Ok." She released herself from her father's leg, and took her mother's hand as she was lead back to her room. Before she exited the room, she turned back toward the dark hedgehog. "Good night Daddy."

-------

A few minutes later Shadow sat on Amy's queen size bed, while she put their daughter back to bed.

A daughter. He had a daughter. It was a situation Shadow still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Even worse was that his daughter was already four years old. Four. He had missed out on so much of her life. Her first words, her first steps, her first display of speed. So many precious memories that he would never get to experience.

And Amy, poor Amy. He had unintentionally left her to bare the burden of having to raise the child alone. What must that have been like for her? Did she have to struggle to get by? Was she shunned for having giving birth to the child of ultimate lifeform?

To have to look down into her daughters sweet innocent eyes when she asked where father was, and not have an answer.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening as Amy walked into the room. "I've put Maria to bed."

Shadow nodded, but didn't say anything as Amy came and sat down beside him. After a few tense seconds Shadow finally spoke asking the question that had been on his mind since arriving. "How did…"

"About a month after you disappeared, I found out I was pregnant," said Amy, answering the question before Shadow could even finish. "Then a couple of months later Maria was born."

Shadow looked down feeling even guiltier then when he arrived. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you, or her."

Amy put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "It's ok Shadow. I understand what happened wasn't your fault. There was nothing you do about it. What matters is that you're here now."

Shadow nodded, but did not speak.

Amy could see the guilt and regret in his eyes. Shadow was always exceptionally hard on himself when he felt he had failed himself or others; even when those events were beyond his control.

A few silent seconds passed before Shadow finally found his voice again. "So tell me. What exactly is my, I mean, our daughter like?"

Amy smiled, her mind now drifting to her precious child. "Well she's a hand full that's for sure. She's got more energy then I know what to do with. She's very impulsive, and very curious. She loves exploring new things, and has a knack for getting herself into trouble."

Shadow smirked. "I wonder where she got that from."

Amy glared playfully at the dark hedgehog, before smiling again. "She's also very stubborn, and a bit manipulative. One time when I made cookies for dessert, I expressly forbid her from having any before dinner. So she stuck herself a candy bar instead. When caught her with chocolate on her face and a wrapper in her hand and she just looked at me and said, 'you didn't say I couldn't have any candy'."

Amy laughed, and Shadow couldn't help, but chuckle as he pictured the sight in his head.

"She is a good kid though," said Amy. "She's very sweet and loving once she gets to know you. She says and does the cutest things, and of course she's absolutely adorable."

Shadow nodded, and for the first time since leaving Amy's side five years ago, actually smiled. "I look forward to getting to know her."

"Good. Then you can chase her around the park from now on," said Amy, as she stretched her back. "I'm too old to be chasing after super speedy hedgehogs."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "She has speed?"

Amy nodded. "Ya, it kicked in a few months ago. I've had my hands full ever since just trying to keep up with her."

"Does she have any other powers?" asked Shadow. He knew from seeing the other Freedom Fighter's children in action; that a single power could be passed on one's offspring's, but he wasn't sure about parents who possessed multiple powers like him, who possessed both super speed and chaos powers.

Amy thought for a second shook her head. "Not that I know of, but she's still young, so who knows."

Amy sighed and rubbed her sore shoulders. Everyday Maria was getting faster and faster and Amy was finding it harder and harder to keep up with her. In her teenage years she could easily keep pace with those that moved at the speed of sound, and although though she had been sure to keep herself in shape over the years, she was beginning to realize that she simply wasn't as young as she used to be.

Suddenly she felt her own soft hands replaced by firm ones.

Amy sighed, and leaded forward, letting Shadow's strong hands work her sore, and slightly aching muscles.

Although the action was not meant to be sensual, the feel of Shadow's hands on her body sent chills running down her spine, and her heart began to race. She moaned as her body began reacting to his touch. It had been over five years since she had let anyone touch her like this.

Even after she had given up hope of Shadow ever returning, she still did not peruse a relationship with anyone else, feeling that doing so would betray Shadow's memory. Instead devoting herself to raising her daughter. The only thing she had left of her love.

But now he was here, holding her just like before he left, as though the last five years hadn't happened. She turned her head, looking into his burning red eyes. While other only was anger and hate in his eyes, she saw past the burning fires, seeing the caring soul that was hidden just beneath the surface. She leaned in slowly, and gave him a searing kiss. One filled with five years of longing. Shadow responded, as he kissed her back with just as much emotion, felling his rough lips against hers. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," he whispered.

The two fell back onto the bed with Shadow somehow ending up on top. The two broke the kiss and Amy gazed into Shadow's crimson orb's, seeing both the fiery passion, and the gentle love, that was reserved only for her.

Shadow could see the look in Amy eyes and knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. But then a thought flickered across his mind. "What about Maria?" he questioned.

Amy shook her head. "She'll be fine. The walls are thick. She won't hear us."

Shadow bit his lip. It wasn't that he didn't want Amy. He wanted her more than anything. When he had come here tonight, a small part of him had hoped that this was how they would end up. But that was before he found out about Maria. Even though he was the technically girl's father, he was still very much a stranger to her. What if she were to come in and see the two of them together? He didn't was to traumatize the poor child.

Amy could see the conflict going on behind the hedgehog's eyes and knew what was going through his mind. She was one of the few people that could read the dark hedgehog. "Please Shadow."

Whatever objections Shadow may have had, died in his throat, and gave Amy another deep and passionate.

--------

Later that night Shadow lay awake in Amy's bed, staring at the woman next to him. Amy had already fallen asleep. Her nude body snuggled warmly against his chest. Shadow laid awake, simply watching her, mesmerized as she slept. Coming back after spending five years in suspended animation taught a person to appreciate the little things.

Things that in everyday life were so often looked over as normal, almost insignificant, like the way the blue woolen blanket rose, then lowered again, following the slow breathing of someone you loved lying there, asleep.

Though he was content to stay like that for the rest of the night, there was something else gnawing at his mind. Carefully he untangled himself from the pink woman's form, and quietly exited the room. After some searching he entered what was Maria's bedroom. Sure enough he found the tiny hedgehog was fast asleep.

Shadow stood in the doorway, hesitant to enter the room, looking at his daughter. His daughter. The thought was still so foreign to him. He'd never been very good with children. That was the main reason he didn't have any while he was married to Sally. He wasn't sure if he could handle being a father.

The child whined a little, and he held his breath. Without even thinking about it, he walked up to the bed, and carefully pulled the covers up to shield her from the night air. She rubbed her eye with her tiny hand, then returned to her sound sleep.

Shadow relaxed, and smiled as he looked down at the little girl. Amy was right, she really was adorable. He brushed aside her bags and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Seeing that the child was well he silently exited the room, and returned to Amy's bedroom. He quietly slipped under the covers, and softly wrapped his arm around the sleeping woman, holding her close to him.

Before letting himself drift off to sleep, he whispered in her ear. "I promise. I'll never leave you, or Maria, again."

It was a promise he intended to keep.

-----------

**Well that's the end. Hope you liked it. Like I said before this was just a little something that popped into my head. **


End file.
